The Chosen Ones
by vampsnow99
Summary: kaname and yuki are born to a human family. only they have powers and are the prophesized chosen ones that will save the Inuzawa clan. But touble stirs when someone from their fathers past comes after them.


The Chosen Ones

ch 1

By vampsnow99

Vocabulary:

Onee-san means sister, Onii-chan means brother, Okaa-san means mother, and Otou-san means father.

It was a dark and stormy night. Natasha Herrington, a wife and soon to be mother, sits in her rocking chair while crocheting, 9 months pregnant with her soon to be "daughter". Akito Herrington, husband and soon to be father, lounges in the kitchen reading a book. All of a sudden lightening strikes the house. The roof caves in. Akito moves a big piece of roof off of him and looks for his wife. He spots her under a beam from the roof. He runs to her and asks worriedly, " Natasha can you move?" She gasps out in what appears to be pain. He checks her legs and sees blood but when he looks closer he notices the blood isn't coming from a cut. Akito turns pale. _She's giving berth,_ he thought. "Hunny," he says to her, "I need to get you to a doctor fast, can you move your legs at all?" "Kinda," she gasps out. Akito moves the beam and lifts her up bridal style and rushes her to the hospital via car.

When Akito gets there he rushes to the counter with her still in his arms and says urgently, "I need a doctor quick." "What happened," asked the secretary. "Lightening hit our house and the roof caved in. My wife was hit with a beam and it sent her body into labor," Akito said quickly. The woman gasps and yells for someone to get a wheelchair. A male nurse brings it around and helps Natasha in. He then rushes her to the berthing room. Akito tries to follow but is turned away. "Only patients, nurses, and doctors allowed," says the secretary. Akito stares after his wife in sorrow.

1 hour later

A doctor comes to the waiting room and approaches Akito. "I'm so sorry but we were too late to save your wife, she died," said the doctor, "but we were able to save the twins." Akito glanced up, dumbfounded. "Twins," he asked. "Twins," said the doctor nodding. At first Akito was over taken with joy, then sadness at the memory of his wife. "May I see them," Akito asked. "Yes, you may," said the doctor. Akito followed the doctor to the nursery. "The two on the end," the doctor said pointing to two cradles, one blue and one pink. Akito approached the glass and saw two beautiful babies with crescent shaped birthmarks on their foreheads. The babies smiled at Akito, obviously knowing he was their father. Akito asked, "Can I take them home with me?" "We should keep them over night, just to make sure they are in good health. You can come get them at noon tomorrow," said the doctor. He escorted Akito back to the front desk. Akito looked back once more, then headed for the door so he could pack things up at the house.

It took Akito all night to pack all his and Natasha's things. He put them in the u-haul he bought and attached it to the motor home. Akito decided to stock up on food for the trip and went to the store. While there, he chatted with some of the travelers to see how the roads were. He found out instead that somebody had been killing people and kidnapping children in the hills. This made him feel ill, since he knew who it was and what they were looking for. He paid for his things and left to get his new son and daughter. _I'll name them Yuki and Kaname,_ he thought.

When he arrived at the hospital, he told the secretary that he was here to pick up his newborn son and daughter. She said, "Ok, but do you know which ones they are." "Yes," he said. She took him back to the nursery and let him go in and grab the two children. He grabbed the two with the crescent birthmarks and immediately left. As he loaded them into the motor home he heard screams coming from the hospital and he knew who was causing them. He hurriedly put them in the crib and took off speeding down the street hurrying to get out of town. Once he was 20 miles out of town he turned to look at his children and was surprised. The two kids looked like they were 3 months old instead of newborns. What he had feared had come true the prophesized chosen ones had been born. But the fear was because that his children were who that man was after.

_*begin flashback*_

"_Akito," a woman asked a small boy," do you know the prophecy about the chosen ones?" "The chosen ones? No I don't think so," said the boy. "Well it's said that two children with birthmarks of a crescent will be born with extraordinary powers, which will help them protect all of the inuzawa clan. Our clan. But it's also said that if they should be tooken by evil, that person could command us all or kill us all, gaining all our wisdom and the chosen ones powers," said the woman._

_*10 years later*_

_Akito, age 20, looked upon his parents and their house. Seeing for the first time how cruel someone can be. A man walks toward him with a gang of killers. "What do you want," asked the man. "Who are you," yelled Akito. "I'm Draco. Draco Katanna. And you are lucky, I'll let you live today. Beside you couldn't be a chosen one," said Draco. Draco and his gang walked away into the fog. Akito rushed over to his parents and mourned for them. "I'll kill him. I will kill Draco before he can find a chosen one," cried Akito._

_*end flashback*_

Akito faced forward to pay attention to the road. He thought to himself where he should go and he thought if it was best to separate them. _No, not yet I'll stay with one of my brothers for a few weeks, leave Kaname with him, then go to my aunt Karen and stay there with Yuki, _he thought. He chose to stay with Mike Radcliff, his oldest brother. He called him on his cell and asked, "Hey Mike, can I hide out at your house, I'm in a jam." "Sure, is Nat coming with ya," asked Mike. "Well, Mike, she's dead," Akito said sadly. "WHAT? What do you mean dead," asked Mike. "I'll tell ya when I get there, bye," said Akito as he hung up. Akito kept driving on the highway for about 10 more miles, then turned off on to a dirt road. He followed the road for about a half hour, then turned right when it forked into 3 roads. He followed that road for 5 minutes then pulled up to a house. Mike was outside already waiting for him. Akito motioned Mike over to the motor home.

Akito showed Mike his kids then told him what happened. His brother also knew about the prophecy. "So," he finished, "can we stay with you still?" "Of course, Akito, like I'd let him get them," said Mike. Mike told Akito to pull the motor home out back so people couldn't see it.

2 months later

"Onee-san slow down your going to fast," said Kaname trying to catch his sister. "No, you have to catch me first Onii-chan," said Yuki. The twins now looked nearly 14 yrs old. Akito was amazed at how fast they were growing. Mike was less surprised since he had heard tons of stories about the chosen ones. Kaname was almost as handsome as their Otou-san and Yuki was prettier than their Okaa-san had been. "Kaname, Yuki, come inside and eat dinner," yelled Akito.

Kaname and Yuki went inside to find a gigantic banquet at the table. Yuki looked puzzlingly at her Otou-san. "Is there a special occasion Otou-san," asked Kaname. Akito looked at Kaname and thought, _boy, I'm going to miss him; I won't see him for a long time._ "Well, you see Kaname, we will be leaving," said Akito, "and when I say we, I mean me and your Onee-san." Kaname and Yuki gave him a horrified look. "Why," cried Kaname, huddling closer to his Onee-san. "I have to separate you two so a certain man can't find you," explained Akito, "you'll see each other again in a month." Kaname and Yuki looked at each other, and imagined what it would be like to see the other hurt. "Fine," they said in unison.

They ate in silence wondering what it would be like to be apart. When they were done Kaname and Yuki said their goodbyes and good lucks. Akito departed with Yuki leaving Kaname with Mike. "It won't be so bad," said Akito, "at least you'll know that he's safe." Akito drove on, heading toward his aunt Karen's house that was 100 miles away. Yuki kept herself busy by reading her Otou-san's books.

It took them all night and nearly half of the next day to get there. They arrived at 1pm, at Akito's aunt Karen's house. Karen was surprised to see Akito but even more surprised of Yuki. "Well who do we have here, my sisters son and if I'm not mistaken his daughter," said Karen. "Hi Aunt Karen," said Akito. "Welcome, if I'd known you were coming I would have tidied up," she said, "well, where is your wife?" "Ummm, Aunt Karen, I think we need to talk alone," said Akito. "Sure, sure. Hey hunny, ya want to play with some dolls, I have them in my living room, so go and play," she said. "Okay," said Yuki. Yuki went inside and left Akito and Karen alone. Akito began the long story to tell her what happened.

When he finished Karen was in tears and was red with anger. "Are you going to be okay, Karen," Akito asked sincerely. "Yes, I'll be fine," she said. They went into the house to see what Yuki was doing. They found her sleeping on the couch holding a doll close. Just then Akito's cell rang. Karen looked at him worriedly. "It's ok, it's just Mike," he said. He answered the phone. "Hello. Mike what's going on over there," Akito asked. "Mike's not here anymore, Akito. He's sleeping with the fishes," says a raspy voice over the phone. Akito's eyes opened wide in horror. "You have the other don't you. I'll be taking it when I kill you," says the voice. The phone hangs up.


End file.
